Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue Team
by FlamingDragonofDeath
Summary: A girl was sleeping in her home when she was mysteriously turned into a Cubone! With her partner Pikachu, they travel the pokemon world seeking a way to transform her back. But it may not be as easy as it sounds... Based off OLD Mystery Dungeon Game. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm blackdragonofdoom! I haven't written a pokemon story before, but I have written a Warriors story and it was fairly popular… Not really, though… ; This is a story I wrote a long time ago. I'm going to be uploading a lot of chapters!! XD Here we gooo!**

Chapter 1

As she walked home from a long, tiring day of school, a girl walked in the front door of her house and slumped on the couch. School was hard for her- she didn't have many friends, so she was very lonely all the time. Her Gardevoir was the only thing that kept her company, and Gardevoir was resting the Pokemon Center, for it got bullied by a boy with three Mightyena. It was hardly fair. Because of that, she was twice as lonely. Even knowing that the she LOADS of homework to do, the girl lay down, and started to drift off to sleep. Her dad never liked it when she didn't do her homework. But, her dad had a thing for trying not to wake up sleeping people, even if they were in huge trouble. He would tell a rock concert to quiet down in his house if their Glameow was sleeping.

The girl dreamed of a small shadowy figure.

'_Maybe a ghost type Pokemon?_' she wondered. It stood on a high cliff, as if looking, and waiting for something to happen. As she continued to study, a roar echoed through the land in her vision, as another one bellowed back, as if responding. Two huge shadowed figures appeared, following the voices, and when each one appeared, one facing the other, they each roared again, this time in unison. The girl shrieked, as if everything was actually happening and she was there in between the two shadows. She calmed down, and studied the shadows, she realized, one was on a small plot of earth surrounded by water. The other shadowed figure was in the water. Both kept and good distance away from each other, and when it seemed each was about to blow a huge strike at the other, a third bellow was heard, stopping the two shadows in their tracks.

A third shadow came twirling, thrusting toward the ground as if falling. At the last moment, the girl screamed for it to look out. It stopped right above the water in between the two adversaries. Nothing moved for was seemed hours when, the shadow in the middle roared loud, causing the other shadows to wince, and both began to charge up for an intense blow to eliminate the source when-

The smallest shadow, the one that was there first, started to cackle. The middle shadow continued to roar, and the others continued charging. Then- BOOM!! Both shots were fired at once. The small shadow cackled again and yelled-

"Now! Bring chaos unto this world!" and cackled once more as the beams reached their target.

**I know, short, but it's just a prologue-ish kind of thing. So, thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter 2 is up! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2

The girl woke up with a start, screaming. She was sweating and still had the image of those three shadows and that- she shuddered- small one with the creepy laugh. She could feel a tingle going down her spine just thinking about it. When she kicked the thought out, she tried to breathe slowly- you would think she just nearly suffocated on her couch pillow. Speaking of which, where was her couch? She must've fallen off. She couldn't feel the warm softness supporting her back anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blue sky.

"Am I outside? Could've I have really rolled my way out?" she asked to herself. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake immensely, causing her to jolt upward.

"Good! Your okay! I thought you'd never wake up! Are you okay?" said a voice.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank…" she stopped and looked around. All she saw was a Pikachu. "… you. Where did you go?"

"I'm right here, silly!" her gazed shifted to the Pikachu. The girl just stared. The Pikachu frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" That did it. She wasn't imagining it. That Pikachu had just spoken to her.

"Did you just talk… to me?" asked the girl.

"Yes! Are you okay? You seem a bit sick. Are you running a fever?" the girl stared. The Pikachu began to feel uncomfortable. "What's the matter? You look as though you've seen a Shuppet."

"Sorry, but from where I come from, Pikachu don't just jump up and start talking to humans!" The girl paused. "Are you a normal Pikachu?"

"Yes, and also, I'm not just running up and talking to a human." Pikachu was starting to get kind of impatient.

"Huh? What? Oh, right, sure. Okay, none of this is really happening. I'm just dreaming, and I'll wake up any second now." They waited for what seemed to be hours. "Am I awake yet?"

"No! And you're not dreaming!" Pikachu's temper was really beginning to rise.

"I told you! It's not normal for pokemon to talk to humans like this!"

"YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN, YOU'RE A POKEMON, AND THE ONLY THING NOT NORMAL IS YOU!!" Pikachu exploded.

"What? A Poke- What the?" The girl finally looked down. She was short! Not that she wasn't usually short, but she was really short! "AHH!"

"Now do you see?" Pikachu said.

"I've shrunk!" The girl looked around, and then started running around in small circles. Pikachu slapped its face.

"Look at the rest of your body." it sighed. The girl followed orders, and didn't believe what she saw. She was brown, and had a huge skull on her head. She had short stubby limbs and was holding a bone in one hand. She a long snout and could see through the eyeholes in the skull.

"I'm a…" Pikachu nodded as it waited for the sentence to escape her lips. The girl fell on her face. Pikachu sighed that, _Ugh, not again _sigh. Though there was no way of escaping the weird truth. The girl was undoubtedly a cubone.

**Kind of strikes you as a little odd, isn't she? She faints a lot, I warn you. A lot of anime-like components so bear with me if they do not work out as well as planned. :) Thank you for reading, please review! :D**


End file.
